


The Cut That Always Bleed

by VangelisLotte00



Series: Chansaw One-Shots [4]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Relationships, emotional block
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VangelisLotte00/pseuds/VangelisLotte00
Summary: No saber quererse no significa saber estar separadas.Verónica va cada vez que Heather la llama, aunque no quiera hacerlo, aunque le haga daño.Heather siempre llama Verónica, aunque no quiera hacerlo, aunque no puede evitar hacerle daño
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Series: Chansaw One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787623
Kudos: 5





	The Cut That Always Bleed

El único ruido era el goteo de la ducha, el sonido metálico del agua rompiendo contra la bañera y su eco rebotando en la inmensidad del minúsculo baño.

Verónica no lloraba, fumaba con el ceño fruncido, observando la obra de artesanía en su antebrazo izquierdo. La piel rota palpitaba bajo los restos de ceniza todavía caliente. Era doloroso, pero sus pensamientos se centraban más es discernir porque, después de año y medio limpia, había vuelto a escabullirse en la calma nocturna para marcarse a sí misma; un castigo y un regalo, la serenidad de la noche colándose por su piel rota para convertirse en culpa. 

Acabó el cigarro y lo observó unos instantes. Lo apagó en el sumidero del lavabo. Se dejó caer contra la pared alicatada, sentándose en el suelo. El frío del azulejo era un dulce bálsamo para su brazo herido. El ataque ya había pasado, y donde antes sentía sus entrañas retorcerse ahora solo quedaba el denso vacío al que estaba acostumbrada.

Seguía sintiendo el pensamiento atascado en el cerebro, un deseo afilado que se le clavaba en el pecho. El miedo primigenio a lo que tan profundamente estaba anhelando.

Desbloqueó el móvil y vió las dos llamadas perdidas de un número que no tenía agregado pero conocía. Con el pulgar apretó la quemadura más reciente, una ráfaga de dolor y el calor de la herida contra la piel sana de su mano derecha; después devolvió la llamada.

-Heather - respondió, nada más se estableció la línea.

-Verónica - la última vez que había su nombre había sido un ronroneo, ahora una palabra vacía de sentido, pronunciada meticulosamente,

-Me has llamado  
-Sí - su tono era estático, una narración sin sentimiento - ¿Quieres venir?

-Dame media hora - y colgó.

El viaje en el bus nocturno era deprimente, con un conductor dando cabezadas que terminaría estrellándose y matandolos a los dos en el acto. Verónica apoyó la frente contra el cristal frío, sin mirar a la calle; la piel le quemaba sobre la carne. El traqueteo del autobús la acunaba en otra noche de insomnio y un pensamiento fugaz le trajo a la memoria las noches en las que su padre no conseguía que se durmiera y daban paseos en el coche alrededor de la manzana hasta que la Verónica de cuatro años conciliaba el sueño en los asientos traseros del ajado Volkswagen.

Heather le abrió la puerta, vestida con la bata de seda. Sus ojos sin maquillaje parecían cansados y los labios sin carmín menos brillantes y carnosos. 

No dijo nada, solo tomó a Verónica de la mano y la guió por el interior de una casa que ya conocía; se preguntó una vez más como, en una casa llena de lujos, siempre hacía frío. 

Al llegar a la habitación la cama estaba perfectamente estirada, con la sabanas bermellón impregnadas en el perfume de Heather, ese con el pegajoso aroma a rosas blancas que le costaba horas limpiar de su piel; y aún así nunca se iba, como si cada gemido que arrancaba a la voz cruel de Heather tatuara el olor en lo instintivo de su memoria.

Tiró del cordón que mantenía la prenda cerrada, desvelando la desnudez de la mujer frente a ella. Sus caderas no eran tan redondeadas sin la tela apretada de los vaqueros, ni tan largas sus piernas sin el apoyo extra de los tacones. Sus pechos, sin la ropa entallada, encajaban sin dificultad en las manos pequeñas de Verónica.

Esperó a que su líbido despertara, que la visión del cuerpo desnudo de su amante arrancara algo visceral y animal, que la empujara a tomarla como había hecho hasta perder la cuenta, hasta desvanecerse y difuminar la línea en la que empezaba una y acababa la otra.

Pero no había nada, solo cansancio y hambre por las endorfinas que generaba el contacto humano.

Sin ceremonias hincó sus rodillas en el suelo, el sonido hueco del parquet ante el impacto le recordó al que hacían los huesos cansados de su abuela al arrodillarse en misa. Siempre se preguntó porque seguía haciéndolo si le dolía, y porque Dios permitía aquello; ahora, con la pierna de Heather sobre su hombro, escuchando sus exclamaciones mudas de placer, creía poder llegar a entenderlo.

Le dolía la cabeza, como si llevara demasiado tiempo a mucha profundidad, un submarino encallado que espera a que se gaste el aire limpio. Su pelo, tirante por el agarre de Heather, la mantenía clavada en su lugar de pleitesía, apretando los muslos entre sus manos para que no se le escapara. 

Ninguna iba a irse, porque no estaban allí.

Notó el clímax de Heather tensarse alrededor de la lengua. Su cuerpo perfecto sacudiéndose en erráticos espasmos de placer, tu cara deformada por la satisfacción carnal. La habitación silenciosa, el viento en la calle bailando al mismo ritmo que la respiración de Heather.

Verónica lloraba cuando se arrodilló para ponerse a su altura, sus ojos fríos nublados, vulnerables por la culpa. Sus entrañas se retorcieron de nuevo, el castigo a su debilidad, por haber herido a la persona más cruel que había conocido. Después vino la ira, porque no era capaz de dañar a Heather, aunque fuera sin querer, sin sentir el impulso de acabar con ella misma. La tortura de su mente obnubilada por los sentimientos que rechazaba.

Porque quería a Heather.

Oh, Dios, cuánto la quería.

Cuando Heather la abrazó sintió vergüenza y alivio, un tic-tac de algún reloj en cualquier lugar contaba los instantes antes de que todo se tornara a su estado natural de nuevo. No quería hacerle esto, no era culpa suya que la quisiera.

Aunque Heather no lo hiciera.

Aunque lo intentara.

Aunque Heather no pudiera.

Allí, mecida por el abrazo y el familiar olor a rosas, suspiró. Y su aliento erizó la piel expuesta de ella. 

Quien no podía dejar marchar a Verónica

Pero no sabía estar con ella


End file.
